Kim's the Reason
by morgalunsford
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote In honor of Kick.


"Jack, bro, what happened to you?" Jack pulled Kim close to him by her waist, kissed her forehead and said, "Kim happened."

_**Jack's POV**_

A new girl had just started school at Seaford High. I was the heartbreaker of the school, and I was hitting on some girls with Brody. I saw this girl and went over to her and said, "Sup Blondie." She rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that." I raised my eyebrows, "What are you gonna do about it?" She rolled her eyes again and flipped me, "Whoa, Blondie's got muscle." I got up and she walked away, "Come on! What's your name?" She kept walking forward and said, "None of your business Jerk." I smirked and pulled her arm to turn her around. She was now looking at me. She punched me in the arm and turned around again. I smirked again and said, "Come on Blondie. If you tell me your name, I'll stop calling you Blondie." She walked a little faster and I saw her walk into Honors Algebra II. This'll be fun, we have the same class. What? Just because I'm top dog around here doesn't mean I can't be smart too. I walked into class and sat down in my seat, putting my head down so Blondie couldn't see my face. I heard the teacher say, "Okay, sit down next to Jack right there." I waved my hand in the air and I heard her sit next to me. The teacher, Mrs. Garner, said, "Mr. Brewer, please sit up and pay attention to the lesson." I sat up and looked at her. She groaned when she saw me. I smiled and said, "Hey Blondie." She groaned again and Mrs. Garner said, "Mr. Brewer and Miss Crawford, what is all this noise coming from you two?" Neither of us said a word so she said, "One more peep from either of you that is not about the lesson, detention for both of you. Now on with the lesson." She soon announced a new project, "You are working with a partner on a project where you have to come up with 20 complex equations and solve them. So the partners are, Milton and Julie, Kelsi and Drake, Alexis and Kevin, Jack and Kim, Morgan and Marc, Nicolas and Cora, Trista and Lance, David and Mallory, Maria and Joey, Cassidy and Ethan." Kim groaned for the third time this period and I just chuckled, "Looks like we'll have to spend time together Blondie. Come over my house. You can just walk home with me after school."

_**Kim's POV**_

I wasn't to pleased about having to work with this jerk on the project. "Listen Kim, I need this project to go well. I have a 93 average in this class, so I hope you can keep up with me." I raised an eyebrow, "How are YOU so smart?" He shrugged, "To make my mom and dad proud. Be a good role model for my brother and sisters." We got to his house and he pulled me upstairs to his room. "Whoa Jack, this house is HUGE." He shrugged, "Yeah, my grandfather taught Bobby Wasabi all he knows." I was shocked, "That's amazing!" He pulled me into his room and we started with the equations. A little girl ran into his room and he smiled huge and picked her up, putting the little girl on his lap, "Hey Ky-Ky, how was school?" She smiled showing her missing front teeth and said, "Fun Hazard!" Then she looked over at me, "Who's that?" "Um, I'm just working on a project with her." The little girl shrugged and ran out of the room. "Who's that, Hazard?" I said, making fun of him a little. He said, "Shut up, its a family nickname for me. And that was one of my little sisters Kylin. Oh by the way, do you want to stay for dinner?" I nodded and texted my mom real quick telling her.

When it was dinnertime I met his other siblings. He has three sisters, Kylin, Piper and Gianna. He also has one brother, Lucas. And his little step-sister (she's a year younger than us) goes to our school, Grace.

Since Jack and I were assigned to work on the project together, we've become friends. And I've even seen him change a little. I think I'm actually starting to have feelings for him. When I met him, he was a dude who barely bothered to learn the names of the girls he made out with. Since then, he's apologized to a lot of them and he's even started to date, like more than just make out. I don't know why he's changed, but I like it. His little sister, Grace, is now my best friend, and he is too. I was walking around with Grace. We were hooked arms. She said, "So when you gonna tell Jackson you like him?" I snapped at her, "I don't like him! We're just friends, nothing more." She rolled her eyes and we walked back to her house. She said, "So you going to the karate banquet tonight?" I nodded, "And my best friend Gracie is my date." She giggled and said, "Alright. See you at 6. We're all going so yeah." I giggled, "Alex is coming with his girlfriend and their kid."Alex (or AJ) is my 26 year old brother, he's 10 years older than me. He has a four year old daughter, Brielle. His girlfriend's name is Jadin.

Right now I was at the banquet. Gracie was sitting on my lap. Jack was standing next to us with his elbow on my shoulder. Brielle ran up to me, "What's up Nina?" She giggled, "Why she on you lap?" Gracie and I both giggled and Gracie answered, "Because she's my best friend." Brielle shrugged and ran away. Jack looked at me funny, "Kim, why do you call Brielle, Nina?" I giggled again, "Because when she was first born I called her Nini because she's my niece, but that sounded really weird, so I just changed it to Nina when I turned 14." Jack shrugged and walked away. Grace and I bursted out laughing, "My brother really does have the attention span of a 4 year old!" We were cracking up. Then we decided to go dance. Gracie stood up and held her hand out, "May I have this dance, Kimmers?" Grace calls me Kimmers and I call her Gracie, and nobody else is allowed to call us those names. I grabbed my best friend's hand and went out to dance with her. She taught me how to dance bachata, then a slow song came on. Jack walked over to us, looking really nervous, "Hey Jack, what's up?" He took a deep breath and said, "Hey Kim, do you want to dance?" I giggled, "Sure."

_**Jack's POV**_

After dancing, Kim looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When I pulled away she smiled, "Yes."


End file.
